User talk:Christophee/Archive 1
Hi Christophee -- we are excited to have Robot Wars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment group. You've done a great job getting this wiki started; I'm impressed with how much you've done in a just a few days! One thing I noticed is that you've got a nice logo for the Monobook skins at wiki.png. But there's no logo for the Quartz skins: wiki_wide.png. All anonymous/un-logged-in users see the wiki via that skin, so even if you don't use it yourself, it's good to have some of the basics there and to check that things look ok that way. Wiki_wide.png should be 266x75 pixels. If there's anything I can help you with, please let me know on my Talk Page! -- Wendy (talk) 04:15, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :I like the wiki_wide too! -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm just wondering if all the stuff I add is just going to be deleted for no apparant reason Competitor Robots Hi there. I was wondering, did you have a planned structure for the "Competitor Robots" section when it would be created? I was thinking perhaps we divide the section by the Series the robot debuted and work it out from there, but if you have any of your own ideas, I'm all ears. CBFan 13:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hello their *Well do you have a wikia where you have a userpage cause your do seem familar. '' —Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 19:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) **Ok now i know and go to User:penubag/page 2 on wikipedia go to the bottom and their is some information there by two user's like Ventei and Reywas92. '' ''—Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 20:14, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Christophee I love Robot Wars. I know a vast amount about it, and I have excellent management skills. I was wondering whether you would consider making me an administrator of this wiki. I would not let you down and can guarentee that I would be a fine asset to you in making this wiki. Please let me know, I have my heart in this. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I won't let you down. I am working on the Hypno-DIsc page, but when I'm done, I'll do a run through of perhaps Stinger or Pussycat. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) A question. Do individual robots merit their own pages? Some IP adress came on and deleted m entire Hypno-Disc page, saying that they didn't deserve their own page. If Hypno-Disc doesn't, then no one does. And if no one does, what are you supposed to put on this wiki? I've finished articles on Firestorm and Hypno-Disc. I hope you see that this is a tiny indicator of what is to come. Thankyou. Also, for your convinience, here is a signiature that will allow users to link to your talk page; 'Christophee talk ' To use it, copy the formula above into your preferences and tick Raw Signiature. Pleasure to work with you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Achievements I've been a very busy today. I completely wrote the Hypno-Disc, Firestorm, Pussycat, Behemoth, Sergeant Bash, Matilda, Sir Killalot, Cassius Chrome, Growler, Mr. Psycho, Shunt and Refbot. I hope that you are not annoyed by my constant bugging of you, but I am extremely eager and dedicated, and am trying to impress you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' I'm begging you to please tell me whether you want my articles or not. The other users are deleting them. You're the bureaucrat, you make the rules. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) There we are. I have hopefully completed what you ask. You said to make more edits; I now hold the same amount as you. I hope you see how dedicated I am to this wikia, it shall be great. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Can we please make something official? As far as I'm concerned/aware, we've yet to hear anything official concerning which robots get their own article or not. Can we please have something soon, because Toon Ganondorf just isn't willing to wait. CBFan 10:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Killerhurtz/Terrorhurtz Today I plan to make an article on King B Powerworks, and Killerhurtz/Terrorhurtz. I believe that the Czech team should have one article for the two robots, but which should be the title? Killerhurtz was the older and around longer, but Terrorhurtz was more succesful. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Personally, if it was me I'd give the two robots separate articles. But if you want to include them in the same article you can choose which one has the title as there is a valid case for either so I don't really mind. Christophee 00:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Excellent. I intend to name it Terrorhurtz, as I have a picture for Terrorhurtz. Soon after, I will make an article for King B Powerworks, then Wheely Big Cheese. I have made a page called other robots, where I will store the names of all robots who are not UK champions. I fixed the template as well. Hopefully you like it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :May I just ask, what is the point in the 'Other Robots' page? We already have an article for Competitor robots which includes the names and descriptions of all the notable robots from the series. Could we not just add links to the new articles on that page or even have a new page which lists all of the robots that ever competed in alphabetical order with links to the ones that have articles? The page you created seems quite pointless to me. Christophee 00:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ah I see. Very well. You may delete it. I just found a hoard of pictures. I'll upload them when i have a chance. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) House robots ALso, what is your stand on the house robots? I made a page for each of them, but CBFan said they were messy and redirected them. Can you search the history and have a look? I thought they were good, and the information we have is insuffient. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :They could be organised a little better and the pictures are clearly too big. The articles would just need a bit of cleaning up and they'd be pretty good. We should probably create a new infobox to house all of the house robot stats too. Christophee 00:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::I would gladly do all of that, but unfortunately, my next two weeks are mostly out due to music commitments. After today, I won't be able to do anything. I'm deeply sorry, but I will still try to write the King B Powerworks and Terrorhurtz articles today. Also, regarding Wild Thing, should Demon be included? It was a similar robot and only competed in one season. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Definitely mention Demon and include it in the 'Other entries' part of the infobox, but there's no need to include the results for it as it's a different robot and may one day get its own article (if we ever get that far, and I hope we do). Maybe we should start making use of the forum or the community portal for these kinds of discussions, then everybody can easily have a say on them. Christophee 01:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Wheely Big Cheese Can you please fix it up? Its not done right; I didn't know the dimensions or the team, because I couldn't find anywhere that would tell me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 04:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC)